Secrets of the past
by Bonefreak95
Summary: the past can always come back to haunt you. Joxoc. First fic all review accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Jo sat there in the staff room with Steph and Ruby mulling over the horrible day that they always had, especially when either of them had just taught year 12's aka Bolton Smilie, Paul Langley, Michaela White and a few other extremely goby students. Steph turned to talk to Jo, "pub" it wasn't a question that needed an answer, but Jo nodded in her usual response, more occupied on her magazine trying to keep her Spanish up to date, she was distracted from her magazine when Rachel walked in with an unfriendly face from Jo's past.

Steph looked up to see Rachel walk in with a six foot, tanned, medium cut sandy brown hair, well toned and extremely fit looking man standing behind her,

"Everyone this is Shane Gray, our new history teacher, he'll start tomorrow but I thought we'd just do introductions now, well have a nice night everyone" Rachel turned and walked out the staff room, Steph immediately stood and approached him, "Stephanie Haydock"

"Please to meet you" he replied in a broad Scottish accent,

That's when Steph turned to see Jo still sitting down reading that stupid magazine; her jaw was clenched extremely tight. She went back to her seat "Jo, are you alright" Jo looked up quickly scanned the room

"Fine, Steph" Steph watched Jo for a moment before saying "I'm going to head of want a lift"

"Yeah, sure"

As Steph, Jo and Ruby walked of toward the exit, Steph saw Shane watch Jo as she walked past,

"Jo"

"Shane"

"We're all going down to our local why don't you come?" Steph had to ask.

"Sure" he walked happily behind Jo.

When they reached the pub Steph bought a round, Steph saw Shane and Jo furthest away from one another, Jo wasn't speaking and Shane was talking to Grantly about teaching, much to Grantly's dismay.

"Where did you study?" Steph asked

Shane looked up

"Edinburgh"

Steph nodded when she looked at Jo. She was disappointed to see her reaching for her jacket.

"Are you leaving already" Steph asked in disbelief

"I'm a light weight compared to you Steph"

Steph heard a laugh form the corner.

"What was your old motto Jo" Jo looked at Shane daring him to keep talking and he did.

"Work hard to party hard right"

"that was a long time ago" a smile spread across his face,

"Six years isn't that long"

"A lot of things changed in that time" Jo said in a stubborn voice

"I can see that"

Jo rolled her eye's and walked out the door, Steph watched Jo walk out the pub, she turned to look at Shane who was deep in thought, after a moment of pondering he stood up with a groan and walked hastily out the bar grabbing his jacket.

Jo walked toward the waiting taxi,

"Jo" as soon as Jo heard her name she stopped, knowing she was being perused by someone she couldn't escape. Turning slowly she saw standing, Shane standing in the rain his hair shaping his face, his perfect face, _no, stop it Jo that was a long time ago _he walked up to her slowly "I didn't mean it" she looked at the ground and nodded, knowing far to well he didn't mean any of what he said.

"You can't tell them, especially not Steph" Jo said almost to desperately,

"why would I, it's my fault for why you hate me"

Jo looked up in disbelief "I could never hate you"

Jo watched as he studied her face carefully. he lent down gently brushing his lips against hers, Jo pushed up on to her toes deepening the kiss, she felt his arm slide around her waist as her own slid up his chest and round his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, when he pulled back he paused as he gazed down into her eye's for several moments before realising what he'd done, "Jo, I... I'm sorry I shouldn't has…" Jo scoffed

"shut up" she said as she pulled him down to her and kissed again, their lips moved in synchronisation until they were both out of breath,

"Come on"

Jo dragged him to the cab and kissed him in the seat.

* * *

well tell me what u think. review. please


	2. Chapter 2

Jo woke to a splitting headache and the sound of the alarm next to her ear.

"Morning sleeping beauty" came a Scottish voice from the door,

"What happened?" Jo asked rather worried she'd made a drunken mistake but Shane merely shrugged "relax, you were to drunk for anything to happen" he handed her a cup of coffee and sat on the bed next to her. She took a sip and it was exactly how she took her coffee she looked at him and he shrugged once again,

"Good memory" he said with a cheeky grin, Jo rolled her eye's and grabbed her work clothes to go get changed. When she came out her bathroom Shane was sat in the living room wearing a black shirt and cord trousers, a complete different outfit from the night before,

"I went home while you were spaced out in your bed" Jo raised her eyebrows he sighed then told her the real explanation "I went home this morning and came back and you were just awake" Jo nodded before saying looking at the clock,

"We better go" he nodded standing and walking her out the door.

Steph walked into the staff room with a terrible hangover, so she pored herself coffee slowly followed by ruby who had her hair pulled back and her sunglasses on, Steph instantly knew ruby too had a hangover,

"You to?" with a nod ruby poured her own coffee. They stood wallowing in pain when laughter came from the door of the staff room. Shane walked in with his sunglasses pulled over his head pulling his hair back shaping his face, he was followed by Jo with her sunglasses down on her eye's, Shane walked toward the seating and sat down, Jo walked over lifting her glasses Steph saw the bags under Jo's eye's and couldn't help but let out a short laugh,

"you too" she asked jokingly Jo nodded and grabbed her cup of the shelf and handed it to Steph, who poured Jo's coffee and handed it back, Steph picked up her own and stood beside Jo,

"You two seem to be gettin'on better than yesterday" Steph said looking at Jo her eyebrows raised high,

"let's just say we re-ignited some old flames" Steph nodded and looked at Jo with a smirk on her face, Jo looked at Steph,

"What?" Steph shook her head,

"Nothing, I…" they were interrupted by Shane,

"no, no it's fine see ya" Steph to turned to Jo but she was already walking toward Shane.

"You alright" Jo asked Shane, she could see he was stressed and it was only ten past eight, he nodded in reply his hand on brow,

"Yeah, yeah fine"

"Tell me" Jo looked up at him hoping she could help,

"the guy I was renting my flat out say's he's cancelling the lease" Jo watched his face, it went from annoyed to worried,

"What is it?"

"nothing just looks like I'm sleeping in ma car" Jo let out a short laugh and said "come stay with me, at least I've got a couch" Shane looked around the room and said quietly "wouldn't that be a bit awkward" Jo looked up in confusion, "with us I mean" she put a hand on his arm and said "only if you make it that" she began to walk away when she realised Steph had been listening

"Well re-ignition is one word for it" Jo looked at Steph and said rather desperately "I don't swing that way Steph and you know it" they walked out the staff room laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo sat at her desk marking as she usually did at lunch, she heard her door creek open when she looked up she saw Shane walking toward her she smiled out of habit but he didn't smile back he walked up to her desk and rested on one of the desks in front of her own, Jo walked round and sat next to him, "what's wrong" she asked, he shook his head starring at the floor,

"I just came to thank you that's all"

Jo shrugged, "your welcome"

He leaned closer to her, she knew he would try and kiss her so she stood before he could,

"Not here Shane" he stood and nodded; he leant down and kissed her cheek. She felt his lips linger,

"later, maybe" he walked out closing the door behind him, Jo sighed and went back to marking when Ros walked into her office,

"hey Ros, take a seat" Jo began with her tutoring lesson taking her mind of Shane and his flirting, when Ros left for her next class and Jo stood and went to look out her window it was the only way she could think, was she still attracted to women or was it just her past with Shane that made her attracted to him, Jo was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the door to her room open and close.

"what's got you so uptight?" came a husky voice from beside her ear.

* * *

I know its short but next one will be longer. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Jo heard his husky voice she leaned back into him, she heard him chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, that's when something clicked in Jo's mind. She turned in his arms, a serious look on her face, Shane stood when he saw the look, "what really happened last night Shane"

He smiled at her, looked her in the eye and said "I don't remember"

She could hear the honesty in his voice, she nodded, replying

"then I want let my imagination get to me then"

He let out a short laugh and said "well I suppose we'll just have to do a re-enactment so we can remember"

Jo began to laugh as she walked up to him she leaned up to his ear and whispered "I look forward to it"

Jo walked out her room going over on her mind what she had said and in a space in her mind regretted it but then hell she only lived once.

Jo returned to her room to find Ros sitting studying,

"You all right Ros"

"Yeah fine I'll just get out your way"

Jo could tell something was wrong,

"Ros"

"It's nothing, it's just why boys have to be such idiots" Jo pondered for a moment on her answer

"That's not really my expertise if I'm honest but it does it get better as they get older" Ros continued to go on about her life and Jo answered as honestly as she could and to help encourage Ros into her relationship. Slowly Ros brought up the topic of being gay, so naturally Jo explained to Ros the complications of it.


End file.
